Date Night
by SpazzAttack99
Summary: Edward and Bella have a date night together after a long busy week.


**A/N: Hi everyone. Well the other night while watching "Crazy, Stupid, Love" If any of you have watched it, you would know that the beginning starts with people playing with eachothers feet under the table. Playing "footsies" as some may call it. So just know, that's what has inspired this entire story. Yes, I know its sad and I know I have literally no life to attend to, so I spend my days picking up inspirations from movie scenes and turning them into my own Edward/Bella love story. Anyhow, for anyone who is reading my "Ripple Effect" story, know that I will be updating soon on it, and I apologize for the delay. And if you haven't checked out that story yet, please do and criticize my work. Thank you very much. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did, though. **

* * *

Things had finally begun to settle down. With the Volturi gone and hopefully to not bother us soon again, everything was slowly beginning to go back to the way it was before. Jacob came to the house regularly, trying to make up excuses that he wanted to see the entire family but really we all knew he was only coming for Renesmee. My baby was still growing, not as fast and not as noticeable, but her height lately has been changing dramatically. She's half my size now and the little monster thinks that being taller gives you more authority. Oh well, she'll never catch up to my Edward who stands at 6'2. He'll always be her boss, I suppose.

Rosalie and Alice are back to dressing and redressing Nessie, making sure she will never have to wear the same shirt or jacket twice. And Jasper spends a good amount of time just making my daughter feel even better than what she usually is with embracing her emotions with elation and joy. Emmett usually is outside with Esme, helping her watering flowers while Carlisle attends at the hospital. Yes, things have been peaceful, yet hectic to say at the least.

The other day, Emmett and Nessie were outside and happen to fall in some mud, then trudging inside to get warm, they tracked the entire house with dirt and water, making Rosalie furious. Rose stormed off to tell Alice who was already laughing at the vision she had just experienced and Jasper was grinning from ear to ear at his wife's emotions. On the other hand, Edward and I stood at the doorway, coming home from some grocery shopping that had to be done, with wide eyes and our mouths gaping. That day was the craziest of them all.

Right now, Jacob had finals to study for and I was helping him at the dining room table. Even as a vampire, I felt tired and for the first time, I felt like I could actually fall into a slumber.

I heard Renesmee laugh loudly in the other room and then there was a crash and splatter. I put my hands over my face and prayed to God it wasn't the vase that Esme had just purchased. Emmett ran around the corner, soaked in water and simply muttered with a grin, "Don't ask." Renesmee followed him up the steps with pieces of glass scooped in her tiny hands.

"Honey, you can't hold that! Get a pan, its too sharp for your hands. You'll cut yourself!" I rushed to my daughter, scooping the glass out of her palms but in the process, one got caught on her skin. Suddenly, the scent of blood rushed to my nose and I knew everyone in the house could smell it too.

"Renesmee!" I heard Rose yell from the other room. Rosalie was a complete push-over when it came to my daughter, but this is the second time this week that she's broken something involving her Uncle Emmett. Fantastic.

"I'll wrap it Momma! Got to go!" She held her hand to her chest, and giggled as she sprinted up the steps, Rosalie a step behind her as she chased her niece.

I heard a bang upstairs and finally, I slumped down into the dining room chair when Jacob gave up too. "I'm going to fail!" He said. Putting his head in his hands as well.

"No your not." I whispered as I rubbed my forehead thinking that if Jacob failed his finals, he wouldn't pass his senior year. I worried about him as if he were my son, and worrying about whether or not he was going to pass his final year in high school wasn't my job, but I worried about it none the less.

"My new vase." Esme said sadly as she came in with a pan full of glass and dumped it into the garbage can.

"Esme, I am so sor-"

There was another bang upstairs and Rosalie screeched her fury as Emmett and Renesmee ran out the front door, Jasper after them and Rosalie a step behind him. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The night air was soothing. I sat out on the front porch steps, taking in the scent of the summer breeze hitting my face. Today was by far more hectic than even the day when Renesmee and Emmett trudged through the house with mud all over them. But it was worth it. Renesmee apologized more times than I can count, Rosalie was satisfied after Emmett had apologized as well, and Esme was no longer angry about her new vase.

I was swinging my feet in contentment. It had to be at least 8 o'clock by now. I wondered where Edward was. And then it occurred to me with a bit of regret, that I hadn't thought of him all day long. He had to go hunting but I knew he would stop at the hospital to help Carlisle out with sorting some of the medicines. It was odd, when we first got married, we couldn't get our hands off of one another, let alone be apart for more than a day. And now, a year in of being married, I haven't seen him all day long and have not thought of his whereabouts. With everything being as crazy as it usually is, we haven't even been staying at the cottage, therefore, there was no alone time for my husband and I.

"Bella?" It was my sister, Alice, calling from the doorway. I closed my eyes and begged God this time that nothing was wrong.

"Yes?" I turned from my seat on the porch.

"Look, I know you've been stressed lately." She began as she walked up to be beside me. "So I have decided that you need a night out-"

"I don't want to go shopping." I pleaded with her.

"No, no. Not shopping. You need a date night. With Edward." Wow. That never occurred to me to have a "date night" with my husband. He was usually always with me and I always thought that setting aside one day a week for alone time was for old couples with lots of kids who didn't have anytime together. Guess we were the old couple now.

"Your dress is laid out in Edward's old room, along with some high heels that I'm forcing you to wear." She smiled. "I made reservations at a fancy restaurant not far from here. Yes, I know we don't eat, but I figured at least you two would have some time together to just talk. Renesmee is fine here. Edward knows where to go and he'll meet you there. In fact," For a moment, her eyes glazed over and she smiled with relief. "He's driving there now to get you guy's table. Now go and get dressed." She said and then kissed the top of my head happily.

_A date night_, I thought, as I walked up the stairs and checked on Renesmee sleeping soundly in Alice and Jasper's bed. I then got dressed and was out the door in the a dark green knee length dress that was low, but not too low, on my chest with lace at the end of the skirt.

I pressed down on the gas hard and flew down the highway to the destination the GPS was leading me to. Once I arrived, I suddenly became nervous and kept checking my hair in the mirror, making sure I looked alright.

I'm fine. I told myself and forced my legs to get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. Once I was inside, a lot of looks from men were on me and I tried to ignore them, but it was hard to. A host came up to me and asked if I was meeting anyone. "Yes," I answered then picked up on Edward's scent in the corner table on the other side. His eyes met mine and I smiled at the host. "Found him." I said and walked away, smoothly making my way to him as he stood up to kiss me tenderly on the lips.

"Hey stranger." He said. I shivered at the sound of his voice, missing it so much.

"Hi." I said as we sat down. "What are you ordering?" I joked.

"I think I want to get drunk so more champagne will work for me." He said with a smile. We both just stared into each other's eyes, loving every moment of being together. This was something we definitely needed.

"Have you decided?" A waiter suddenly came up to us and asked.

"Just a water for the both of us." I answered. The waiter looked confused for a moment but left none the less without hesitation.

"I miss you." I said, once he was gone.

The table was small and so Edward easily reached over and took my hand in his. "I think about you every second were not together, you know that right?" I bit my lip, thinking about how I hadn't thought of him at all today, then feeling even more guilty. I felt like a horrible wife.

"I know." I whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

The waiter set down our drinks and walked away swiftly when I told him we wouldn't be ordering anything right now.

"I'm sorry I've been so busy lately." I said.

Edward shook his head and grinned crookedly. "Were both guilty of that. I've barely had enough time to process one thing Nessie does, let alone keep up with the little monster." We both laughed out loud when we started talking about other times Renesmee had gotten herself into a heap of trouble, but never getting punished. She had all of us wrapped around her pretty little finger, and there was nothing any of us could do to stop it.

"Mr. Cullen," I whispered, after a long a conversation about what the other has missed in the other's life.

"Yes?" He said just as lustfully, quickly picking up on my tone almost immediately. My foot found his quickly under the table, and I slowly began sliding it up his leg with a look of lust in my eye.

He tensed up at the feeling, closing his eyes and said, "Bella…don't…" He almost moaned.

I got up and walked towards the door, knowing he would follow. I could smell his beautiful scent just a millisecond behind me, and so I smiled at the host kindly, as she looks taken back by my husband's very handsome appearance.

Once we were outside, I turned once reaching my car and whispered into his neck. "Meet you at home?"

"Sure." He agreed easily before kissing me again to say our goodbyes. I wanted to get home as fast as possible, in fact I wanted to be there now. I needed him right now. At this moment. And he seemed to be feeling the same pull as I was because suddenly he looked around the filled parking lot with empty cars. He kissed me again, lifting me easily up onto the hood of the car and sliding his waist in between my legs. We both chuckled as I breathed, "Edward, we can't do this here." I practically squealed.

"Who says?" He said in between our deep kisses.

I reached over and fumbled around until my hand felt the door handle and pulling on it, I forced myself off of the hood and tugged on Edward's shirt to join me inside the small cab.

"I've missed you so much." He said as he kissed down my neck, locking the door behind him.

With shaking and excited hands, I began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. He pulled them down just enough before pulling up my skirt. "Edward," I moaned as he first entered me.

Before long our rhythm was becoming more fast until I was literally clinging onto him to assure I wouldn't flip over.

The seat finally gave out and there was a crack as it flew us backwards. We both laughed out loud, Edward still on top of me. I broke off our chuckles by kissing him again just as he began thrusting again.

By the end of it, or should I say, by the end of the third time, we were in a sense tired and wanted to just relax. It was about 10pm now, and the restaurant was still busy inside, the lights dimmed on the outside and making it impossible for anyone to see us through the tinted windows of Edward's Volvo.

We were both lying there, on the broken seat that would now permanently be backwards as it was now. "Anything exciting happen today?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," I began, thinking back to the chaos at the house. "All I heard was a bang upstairs and Renesmee came running down like a pack of snarling dogs was after her." We both laughed at our daughter.

"I miss her too." He said. "I've been so busy at the hospital with Carlisle that I haven't had enough time for my girls." I kissed his cheek. "Things are going to change, I promise." He finally whispered before tightening his arms around me to lean in for another loving kiss that I could never become tired of.

It phone began ringing and we both jumped. Which was a rare, being that vampires don't have the scared emotions at a mere sound that a human may have, but it was because we both knew that no one would have called unless something was wrong.

I swapped his phone out of his pocket faster than he could, and quickly flipped it open. "Hello? What's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"Hey Momma, its just me. Your not here…" My baby said on the other line. And my heart broke in a million pieces thinking of her waking up without me at her side, watching her sleep as I did on most nights Edward wasn't around.

"Honey, were-were on our way." I made a steering wheel motion with my hands as I held the phone with my cheek and shoulder. Edward nodded, understanding what I met and he quickly flew over to the driver side where he was zipping up his pants, and placing his shirt back on around his shoulders.

"Is Daddy with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to him?" I said as I was placing the strap of my dress back around my shoulder.

"Yes, please." She said and I handed the phone over to him.

"Hey sweetheart, how's my girl?" He asked into the phone and after that a long pause followed. On the other end, I could faintly hear Renesmee filling Edward in on everything she's done in the past week and what she did today to get herself and Uncle Emmett into trouble. Edward listened intently as he drove down the highway with his messed up hair and barely buttoned up shirt. He smiled every so often at something our daughter would say, and every so often would ask questions to keep her going. I could tell he loved listening to her and I knew she loved talking to him.

Edward held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, and grabbed something from the botton of the floor. It was a little pink teddy bear that Renesmee named "Mr. Snuggles" and had lost about a year ago. She'll be thrilled to see him again.

The picture of Edward half dressed, on the phone with his daughter, and now holding a pink teddy bear in the same hand he was driving with, made me laugh out loud. He smiled half-heartedly just as Nessie went into details about Aunt Rose doing her toe nails.

We were definitely the old couple now with a kid and we were no longer the married couple that was crazy about each other and couldn't enough of it in bed. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Date night next week?" Edward whispered just after Renesmee had put him on hold for a moment.

"_Definitely_."


End file.
